happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 1
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 27 Production Number: 127 Writers: Warren Graff Mark Fiorenza Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 1 Previous Episode: This is your Knife Next Episode: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark "Happy Trails pt. 1" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This also marks the finale of season one. Roles Starring Roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Lumpy *Mime *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Handy *Flaky *The Mole HTF's Episode Description School's out and it's time to go home and play! It's no surprise that trouble abounds on the school bus and Lumpy just can't pull it together to save the gang from harm. What happens to our loveable cast? Do they survive? Will they return? Our only cliffhanger episode leaves fans clamoring for more! Plot The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. From drinking juice, to heads sticking out the windows, to enjoying a snack of peanuts, everyone is having a great time. Lumpy is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Petunia who has had one juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Lumpy yells at her to sit back down and because he was distracted, he hits a bump in the road. This causes Cuddles' window to fall closed, while Cuddles is sticking his head out the window. His body is sliced in two as a result. Mime notices this as he tosses a peanut up in the air, and after the bus hits another pothole, he starts choking. He fails to get Sniffles' attention (who is currently asleep), so he tries waving to Lumpy. Lumpy now gets up from the driver's seat, while the bus is still in motion, and goes to yell at Mime. Petunia points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of road with a cliff dropoff nearby. Lumpy and Petunia embrace each other in fear, as Petunia no longer has to worry about going to the bathroom. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Petunia to fall on, and get impaled by, the clutch of the bus. Lumpy shifts gears, causing the hole in Petunia's torso to enlarge. Lumpy can't get the clutch to move where he wants it, and as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff. To be continued... Moral "Keep your Promises!" Deaths #Cuddles is sliced in half when his window falls on him. #Mime chokes to death on a peanut. #Petunia is impaled and slashed by the bus's gear lever. #The bus runs into two birds prior to flying off the cliff. #After driving off the cliff, Toothy is ejected from the bus and it is assumed that he died. (Debatable, as it might have been a Generic Tree Friend because a tail cannot be seen on it. If it is a Generic Tree Friend, however, then Toothy definately died, as he was seen in this episode but not in the next episode). #The Mole can be seen through a bus window at the very end, but he doesn't appear in Happy Trails Part 2, indicating he probably did not survive the crash. Goofs #The characters next to the windows change regularly #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled as "Paul Allen". #Mime has only one tooth. Later, when Mime chokes and his face becomes violet, the one tooth becomes violet too. #Throughout most of the episode, Sniffles' trunk is in front of his book, but when Lumpy yells at Mime, his trunk is behind the book. #Just before the episode ends, you can see Toothy flying out of the bus. The character hasn't got any tail, so it is either a Generic Tree Friend or an animation error. If it was, indeed, a Generic Tree Friend, then Toothy would have died sometime between this episode and Happy Trails Part 2. #Although the episode ended with a "to be continued..." tag, the credits starts with "The End" in them. #After Petunia points out the curving road, none of the regular Happy Tree Friends can be seen seated in the bus besides her and Lumpy. Instead, all of them are generic. #Handy, Flaky, and The Mole are not seen on the bus until the end of the episode, whereas Flippy, Lifty, and Shifty are not seen until Happy Trails Part 2. Category:Episodes